Imprisonment, switches and Butterflies
by OzoraWings
Summary: Mukuro had noticed that he was changing, he noticed that he was close to dying, by the hands of the Estraneo. What he didn't know was that by one chance meeting, of one of his fellow test subjects, that his life had just done a one-sixty, from where it was headed - this boy, would lead him to where the road forks, a boy that introduce's himself as Tsuna...
1. A boy named Tsuna

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Imprisonment, switches and Butterflies.

Chapter.01

Mukuro had never hated before this, had never felt so completely betrayed and dirty before this, and he doesn't know if the changes that have been happening inside his mind is a good thing or a bad thing; he doesn't _know_ if he cares.

He can tell, even at his young age, that he's twisting from what he was - twisting into something terrible, something of nightmares. He doesn't know if it was a slow drawn-out process or if the cracks started to appear long before that, and mafia scum just shattered what was already broken; what if he was always messed up?, maybe that's why he was unwanted.

That's right, _unwanted._ He barely remembers his father's or mother's face anymore as he has deliberately blurred their images in his memory; he was no desire to remember those disgusting people, because anyone who would sell out their own child is just revolting - he doesn't even know if there's a word black enough for them, after all, they sent him off with a smile; they sent him to his death.

When he looks back he sees how trusting he had been, stupidly trusting. His gut had told him to run when he saw those people approaching, to run and hide and not to look back - no matter what. But he had ignored it, he had ignored the only logical organ he processed; his senses. And for what?, for the woman who gave birth to him?, or for the man who impregnated said woman?. _How pointless_.

It's true he doesn't know a lot, and his morals of what's right and what's wrong have been fraying for awhile now, he realises, but he'll always regret following his parents that day. He wonders sometimes if they think of him, if they care about what he's going through - the pain and the torture. And on his bad days, the days were there are needles sticking out of him and their injecting him with excruciating drugs, that make his bruised and battered body throb and ache in agony, he wishes nightmares on them, he wishes misfortunate to fall upon them.

The cell's he's kept in after the experiments are the only haven he's got - that any of them have, because while their in there, they know that no pain will befall them, they know that for awhile, their safe in the dark and dirty cage.

There are others like him, Mukuro knows, and their the closet thing to a family he has; their probably the thing that's keeping him half human. Chikusa and Ken, he owes them more then they could ever guess, and more then he would ever admit to, though his group of two would grow one, and by meeting that one child, everything he thinks he knowns, and everything he thinks is changing ,will once again confuse him.

Sawada, Tsunayoshi.

It's a name that means nothing to him, yet. And once he sees the small thing being pushed into the large room before the bars were closed around the entrance - the exit, and the Mafioso left the brunet there, he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for him; he was young, probably no more then five, and hell did they do a number on him; his milky skin was littered with bruises, cuts and scars. He trembled, he trembled like he was naked in the rain, standing hazily where he was left, as he looks over the surroundings.

Mukuro took pity, he stood from where he had sat with his friends, swaying on his way up but hide it well as he walked over to the brunet, and gently pulled him over to his little group, sitting back down between Chikusa and Ken as he tugged the boy down with him.

Vaguely wondering how long the boy had been there when he caught the cautious but questioning look sent his way, laughing his usual laugh, he forced his lips into a quirked smirk "Not to worry little one, I don't bite" he said in reassurance, which also made him think; when did he start talking like a adult?.

"I'm Mukuro" he offered, after a little pause of the brunet thinning his lips "these are my dear Chikusa and Ken" the two scruffy boys nodded, both wary of the stranger that they were being introduced to, and instinctively leaned closer to the pineapple.

"What's your name?" he asked when the boy nodded at all three of him, probably his acknowledgement for their names, though the question seemed to take the brunet off-guard as his large, chocolate eyes grew wider, and he looked like Mukuro had just told him the most unbelievable thing he had to offer.

"Y-you" he spoke, and they leant then, that the boy, despite the obvious hoarse underbelly that was caused be the lack of water they were offered, had a very soft and endearing voice - it was sweet, and if he had enough saliva, probably smooth "-you want to know?"

Mukuro's face became slightly lax; maybe the brunet had been here longer then he originally thought "Hurry up and answer" Ken snap.

Which caught the pineapple's attention 'Maybe he noticed it too?' he thought, looking over to the blond who had an irritated look about him, but was containing himself quite well.

"You really want to know?" he repeated, not at all intimidated as he looked blinkingly between them, brightening slightly from earlier, his shriving slowing "T-Tsuna…"

Mukuro hummed; that didn't sound like an Italian name, and he doubted that the Estraneo would dare try child-trafficking when they were still rebuilding their power; it help too many risks, too many risks of being caught for a smaller offence and people finding out their_ bigger_ sin that they've committed "Tsuna, is it?" he was curious about his second name, though it has probably his fault that it wasn't mentioned; he didn't say their second names either.

Said boy nodded, finally settling on the cold floor; drawing his legs up to his chest as he hugged them to his chest; his body was freezing from the tablets he was forced to take; like his blood was flowing backwards "How old are you?" Mukuro asked before he could stop himself.

The brunet thought for a moment "Seven…" he replied, much to the other three's amazement; he looked so much smaller, so much younger, when he wasn't too far of from_ their_ respected ages "but…I'm not sure anymore…"he murmured as he rested his chin on his knees, his exhausted, that was growing, made him unable to hold it up on his own as he tried to keep his eyes open and keep eye contact.

_Ah_, he had been in here for a while - Mukuro concluded; he was probably just in another laboratory, and was being kept in another holding cell; he wasn't new, he was just new to this area, but before another word could be uttered the small brunet slowly started to collapsed right in front of their eyes, the frail form sprawled across the floor a second later, landing with a painful thump, that seemed to echo.

They went still for a moment; it didn't matter how many times they witnessed it - no matter how many times their saw people die right in front of their eyes, they could never get used to it, and a small part of them didn't want to "O-oi" Ken stuttered, while he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, planting one of his bandaged hands on top of the boy's shoulder, his slanted orbs widened as he got no response.

Tsuna was wearing a t-shirt similar to Mukuro's, the only different being that the sleeves had been torn from their stitches, and Ken could feel the cold radiating from his skin, though before he could check for a pulse, he had been roughly pulled away and up against a wall, with the pineapple in front of him, Chikusa on the other side, looking between him and the opening door.

The usual man stepped in, expression indifferent as he walked in wearing a crisp suit, another man guarding the door as he continued forward, picking Tsuna up with little care for his broken body, and left without a word. Mukuro had his thoughts on why they came for the boy as he relaxed and let his two friends, that were held behind his back, out to breath.

"M-Mukuro…was he-" said boy shock his head, interrupting those taboo words before they could escape; their situation was bad enough without the added worry.

"He was alive, otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to come and get him" Mukuro said in a monotone voice, looking at the door which was now locked and bolted. _No,_ they had never bothered before, and would often leave bodies on the floor, until they started to smell.

There used to be more children, far more children than there are now, and if they had to guess, they were some of the few that were left, which meant that they were running out of time, there body's weren't going to hold out much longer, they knew - it was just a matter of time, before they became just another number on the list of the missing "he'll live"

Mukuro didn't know how true that was, he didn't know that in just a few days, everything he's come to know, would come to haunt him as he moved forward, he didn't know that with that one encounter, the course of his life changed, and that the people he owes, just grew by one…

He doesn't know yet, but he will.

* * *

**A/N -**

Alright, so this would be my 30th story, hard to believe, isn't it?, I'll have to check how long I've been on , when I have more free time, because this year's seems to have past so quickly.

Anyway, I'm not sure if this is going to be a Mukuro**X**Tsuna fic yet, there might _not_ be a pairing in it at all, because unlike most of my other stories, I only know how I'm going to write the beginning, and some of the middle; most of the storyline and ending are unknown even to me, so please be patient while I play around with it.

So, how was it?, did I do good?. I've never really written about Mukuro (most of my other stories haven't gotten that far yet), so this will be a first for his past, and a first for me writing it.

Anywho, I hope I did this some justice; sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be longer.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Imprisonment, switches and Butterflies_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Imprisonment, switches and Butterflies.

Chapter.02

It was to be three days, until Mukuro and co saw the frail brunet again; nothing unusual had happened, the pineapple had pushed his two friends into the wall with him acting like a shield - like he always did, while the Mafioso came in and did what he wanted. Though, he had nothing to worry about this time; the dark figure didn't bother coming into the cell, instead he chose to throw Tsuna in, his body rough and tumbling in the dirt as it skidded to a halt, before the jail like door was closed, without a word.

Mukuro cautiously released the other two, before slowly walking over to the brunet; slightly easier on his feet as it had been a week since he had last been taken; a week since he had been experimented on, but the pain was still there; the dull aches were still there. So as he put one foot in foot of the other, he was very careful of how he lowered himself to the ground when he finally reached the small boy, looking over the prone form with wary eyes, and vaguely registering the two other presences either side of him.

Mukuro had learned long ago what a pulse was, what a heartbeat was and how important the chest is; he had learned that quickly when he hadn't understood; that innocence was lost, the innocence that every child has on life and how it ends. The things he knew where things he wished he didn't, the warmth that he used to take advantage of, he no longer could, because it was so easily lost.

The pineapple leant forward and gently touched Tsuna's skinny and exposed arm, and froze in place as his fingers twitched. _Cold_. The boy was cold. "M-Mukuro?" Ken stuttered, though he didn't answer as his eyes were locked into place, he didn't have the energy to, he just really didn't have the energy anymore.

Though as that feeling swept over him, a scream erupted from the brunt's mouth, as his body started to jerk and struggle; pain shooting through every inch of him as cries and wails followed. The three other boys stammered back a bit while Mukuro's navy blues widened, his lips slightly ajar as he fell back from his crouching position, a hot feeling burning in his stomach as he was riddled with shock; he was sure Tsuna was dead, no, he _knew_ he was dead.

Breaking out of his trance, Mukuro graphed hold of the boy's flailing limps, straddling himself to the brunet's chest as he held down the dainty wrists, while Ken and Chikusa went about restraining his legs; their efforts not being wasted as Mukuro gritted his teeth, staring down at the young face, that was now writhing in agony. The boy's eyes snapped open seconds later from another scream.

'What've they done to you?' he heard himself question as he looked into fiery, ember iris' that were filled with tears "Tsuna?, it's time to wake up!" he shouted in a coarse voice, and that seemed to do the trick as everything went silent a second later; the struggles dying too,which made everyone breath a sigh of relief before Ken and Chikusa unsteadily got up and went over to sit by the brunet's head, while Tsuna stared wide-eyed up at Mukuro.

Mukuro stared back, in pure amazement; he really was alive.

"…I…" the brunet murmured, biting down the whimpers as confusion took hold; only one thing made sense, and that was that he had been causing trouble. Chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes darkened "I'm sorry…"

The three boys looked between each other;_ sorry_?, sorry for what? "Now, what would you be apologising for, dear Tsuna?" Mukuro asked, ignoring the fact that he was still on top of the boy, for he was afraid that if he moved even the slightest, that it would make the brunet clam up.

Tsuna shock his head, puzzlement on everyone's face "I-I'm s-sorry for b-being loud a-and d-d-di-tur-bing you" he explained, having much difficulty with the bigger words, how he managed to remember it was a mystery to him, though he had heard it enough "t-this ha-happens all the t-time, s-so if - if you c-can l-let me u-up t-then…. -"

"Then what?" Mukuro questioned, his words coming out harsher then he had expected and inwardly cursed when he felt the younger boy flinch; he didn't know why he was so irritated, it was just the way Tsuna didn't seem to think much of himself; the way he talked; like he wasn't worth anything. It just grated on one of he's exposed nerves "what do you plan to do?"

Those ember eyes, that seemed to have became somewhat slanted, slid to the side. His chest still heaving harshly as he breathed through his mouth in a effort to get air faster; to fill his burning lungs _faster_ as his heart demanded more "…I…" he didn't know how to answer; was he planning on sticking to the corner, and ignoring them?, was he planning on trying his best to stay out of their way?. He couldn't answer. And didn't have time as the jail door was slung open; none of them hearing the eerily footsteps or the sounds of the locks unbolting before hand.

A man they hadn't seen too often walked in, yet another crisp suit and polished shoes on show, though his face wasn't in the same way as his clothes; on his chin there was a scar that reached from under his lips to the base of his neck; the skin ragged and ugly "Your awake then" he said dully, as if he couldn't stand being in their presences as they all tensed, though they found their muscles had locked and they couldn't move as he bent down and left a loaf of bread to the side of Muruko and Tsuna "here" he murmured before turning around and leaving again. His back offering safety as they knew nothing else was going to happen.

Mukuro reluctantly got off of the brunet and held the child in a sitting position, by using his body as a sort of chair; straightening Tsuna's back by aligning him to his stomach, and keeping Tsuna there by placing his arms under Tsuna's armpits; like one would hug a teddybear. While Ken, though practically drooling, offered him the bread; it was a rule of sorts, in the cells, that the children had made amongst themselves, because they all knew how food went around here; after your _tests_, you and only you were handed your reward and no one, _no one_ other then that person would even _try_ to take it, so when Tsuna gently pushed it out of the way, they were stumped; didn't he want it?, wasn't he hungry?.

Did he want to die?…

Silence fell for a few seconds, while the brunet relaxed into Mukuro's arms "W-we can s-share it" he said weakly, though he was unsure if he would be able to eat right now, not when he could barely feel his arms or legs; he felt _so_ numb.

They blinked. _Share_… But they couldn't bring themselves to say no when they saw Tsuna's expectant face; he looked so weak, and breakable in Mukuro's arms; like no one else had, and in the back of their minds, they had this nagging thought that they wanted to strangle and bury; he looked like he was dying.

"B-but…" ken looked to Chikusa who was frowning, and then to Mukuro who was also wearing the same expression, and then his eyes moved to the bread before returning to Tsuna's delicate gaze "…aren't you hungry?"

Their breaths hitched in their throats as Tsuna pushed his facial muscles into a smile that was radiating love; that one expression was stunning and beautiful, it made their stomachs churn, and in their situation, it looked nothing like it should have; he was probably hurting, he was probably sore, and yet, that smile conveyed none of that, only _pure_ happiness; that someone would have bothered to ask; that someone had cared enough to ask.

It was warm and gentle - it was asking for nothing and instead, giving everything, it felt wide and innocent, and they had never felt anything quiet like it, it was open and bright; like it could illuminate anything and anyone - even the darkest of places and hearts. It made their eyes wide.

"I-I haven't been held like t-this before" he whispered, so much so, that they had to stain their concentration to be able to hear it, and when they caught it, they half wished they hadn't; they all came from bad backgrounds, the very fact that their here proves that. But it had started off alright, they had started out happy, with loving families, so hearing that Tsuna had _never_ been held... "it's…_so_ warm" his voice was tender, fragile.

"I think…I'm just tired" he added, answering the previous question, when he knew he couldn't get away from it. Mukuro, who still had the boy on his lap, could feel that he was fading; rather in sleep or the other kind where you never woke up again, he wasn't sure, but he didn't like it "I don't…think I can mange it" he said, using the last of his strength to push the loaf further into Kens grasp.

Chikusa, who hadn't spoken at all in all of this, opened his mouth "If you don't eat, you'll weaken quicker" he reasoned, a little too bluntly, though there was concern in his voice, that all of them heard, which stopped Mukuro and Ken from reprehending him later.

The pineapple kept his eyes on the boy, and he could feel, very easily, just how far Tsuna was pushing himself to stay awake for them "If you eat a few mouthfuls, we'll let you sleep" he said, which made the orange gaze fell upon him, which, in turn made him cringe; what _had _they done to those eyes? - he remembered them brown, though it wasn't just the colour, it was how they seemed to glow - how they looked like they were alive with something fiery.

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment, before he relented and nodded; continuing to move but stopped when a yelp escape his lips and he was forced back into his slumped position against Mukuro, who sighed in return "Break it off for him, Ken"

The blond nodded, and began to tear a manageable size chunk off, before popping it in to Tsuna's stiff mouth; he struggled with it, chewing that one bite at least twenty times before he could swallow it down, which was a hard process in and of itself; he barely had any salvia, from all his screams and the lack of water he had been given.

After the forth piece, Tsuna finally shock his head from the fifth; he hadn't even eaten half the loaf, but he just couldn't. It was making him feel sick, and he was so tired - so completely and utterly exhausted, that he really just didn't have it in him "Come one, Tsuna" Ken pouted, which startled Chikusa and Mukuro a little; Ken would very rarely act like that in front of anyone but them "just one more?"

The brunet feebly rocked his head, his eyes apologetic, before he wiggled a little and got comfortable in Mukuro's arms; burying himself deeper into the embrace and closing his heavy eyes "…you…can eat…it" he offered as he succumb to the darkness his eyelids offered and drowned in the warmth that he hadn't felt in so long.

"Mukuro…" Ken whispered, getting said boy's attention after minutes of silence and grimaced once he managed to peel his eyes away and finally saw Ken's tears "Mukuro, do something, _please. _Please I-I don't want him to die" he whimpered. He couldn't remember when he first met the pineapple, he honestly couldn't. But he knew that Mukuro was always looking after them, despite the times when he tried to isolate himself; he would always be there when they needed him.

When they were sad, Mukuro would spin illusions for them, even if he, himself was suffering. He would shield them; protect them and would ask for nothing in return.

And Mukuro realised then, too, that he didn't want Tsuna to die either.

* * *

**A/N -**

You know, I was surprised by how much attention the first chapter got; really surprised, so I wanted to say thank you; it made me really happy, so much so, that I got a little giddy : ).

So, here's chapter 2, I had some problems with this chapter and what I really wanted to do with it, but I think I got it now and hope it's good. Though I will, most probably, need to revisit this later, as I'm sure I've missed an awful lot of mistakes - if that is indeed the case, I'm terribly sorry!.

**Review (Anonymous) 'Guest' 01 - Chapter 1 -**

I'm glad I could capture your attention. It's a relief because I was a little worried about this story, when I first posted it and apart of me still is, but I get that with all my stories.

You think so?,...I guess if I look back, I haven't seen too many either, though I've written a few where Mukuro appears earlier on...that's probably why I find it weird.

Oh, I'm happy you thought so, though I can't explain why I wrote it that way; it just happened. And you think my sentences are long?, wow, that's a first...

It dragged you say?, I think I can see what you mean, but I did that because that wasn't really unusual for these boys; they're used to people collapsing in front of them, and their used to death, I think that's why I didn't add to that; it wasn't really meant to be too emotional, because they were used to it happening, you know?. Though I'll definitely take that into account and hope that I've improved in this chapter.

Ah, you see I described some of the clothes for a reason; I told you about Tsuna's shirt to add to the point that he was cold, and I explained the man's expensive suit in hopes to make you (the reader) angery, that here he was, fully booted and wasn'tlooking after the children's needs, otherwise I probably wouldn't have mentioned it.

Of course I understand that, children are very delicate after all, and I did take that into account when I wrote this, but when your in 'survival mode' you can go pretty numb; to get through it, afterwards, when you realise your safe, that's when most of repercussion will happen...am I making sense?.

Anyway, I think that's about it, so thank you very much for such a detailed review, it must have taken a long time to write, but I enjoyed reading it!, it gave me that little push I needed!.

**Review (Anonymous) 'Guest' 02 - Chapter 1 -**

It makes me happy you thought so, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much : ).

Thank you for the review!.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Imprisonment, switches and Butterflies_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	3. The strength to live

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Imprisonment, Switches and Butterflies.

Chapter.03

Warmth, it had been so long since any of them had felt warm. Ken and Chikusa never uttered a word about their past, and they most likely wouldn't; but this feeling alive inside of them - in all of them, made them remember a time before the betrayal; before the darkness and the pain. And although Tsuna was freezing and trembling ever so, and the fact that they were most likely keeping _him_ warm - didn't matter, they could feel it too.

That feeling scared all three of them, because although it was fine when it was there - great even, it just hurt more when it was gone; when it was taken and destroyed in front of them, for the person they trusted turned their back on them and disregarded them like they were nothing - no one.

Though, at this moment, they couldn't care less - because as they listened to the laboured puffs of air that were being forced from Tsuna's ajar mouth - it somehow justified their attachment and hopefully they bought some of that feeling to Tsuna too, who was still leant up against Mukuro - still very much asleep; dare they say, dead asleep; the small brunet hadn't even stirred when Ken and Chikusa helped the pineapple move into the corner of the cell, so that he could get some sleep as well.

It was painful to see someone like Tsuna in such a state; whatever the Estraneo had been doing to him - it wasn't pleasant, as they knew all too well. But there was something different about the experiments they suffered, and those that Tsuna had gone through yesterday; maybe the monsters were going up to the next level?.

There were only five, of course. Though there had been no one that had been able to make it to level four; the next was uncharted territory, and it made all of them equally wary of it - they, themselves were close to it, being the only ones that survived three, so they knew that it wouldn't be long now.

For any of them.

Though they couldn't think about that while the three of them huddled together; sleeping lightly when soft murmuring woke them from their dreamless wanderings. Three sets of eyes followed the noise to a slightly struggling brunet; Mukuro knew Tsuna couldn't move; exhaustion wouldn't let him, and any action made hurt.

They stayed silent for the most part; it might be a nightmare, or it could be after effects - they didn't rightly know and it made them nervous. However, right when Mukuro was about to wake the small boy up, hazy chocolate eyes opened all by themselves.

Those tired orbs slowly rounded the area, before they looked up to Ken who was sat to the left of the pineapple, and Chikusa, and then to Mukuro, who was in the middle and also the person who he was up against. His dream had been filled with holes and he could barely remember half of it, but it was still the best sleep he had had in years; it wasn't filled with scary memories, or her scent mixed with iron - instead it felt like he had been protected through it all.

His body was still killing him; his muscles stilled ached and burned - it was still hard to think and his skin was throbbing, but he felt strangely at peace in this boy's arms; he could barely remember her embraces, but he knew instinctively that it had probably been something like this, and that was enough for him.

"G-good morning" Tsuna whispered coarsely; that was right wasn't it? - that was what people usually said after waking up?, or was it different?; he wasn't sure anymore. He used to use it all the time, to various people, but since he had been here, he hadn't used it once; there had been no need to.

They blinked, and blinked again before they fully registered what had been said; it had been so long since anything remotely like that had been spoken to them with such good intentions; it made their hearts pang with an emotion they had almost forgotten; longing. They hadn't allowed themselves that; it would lead to nothing good as they had half-resigned themselves to dying here.

But for a total stranger to make them wish for hope? "Who are you Tsuna?" Mukuro asked, as he found himself becoming more and more confused with how attached they were getting; how they were feeling - it had been _so_ long; so why was it all coming back to them now?.

Tsuna felt himself tense - who was he?. Not many people asked that and he didn't usually reply; because the answer wasn't something he liked, after all, it bought nothing but bad things to him and the people he cared about; he didn't just not like who he was - he hated it.

"I-I'm…a-an experi-ment" he stuttered, changing 'who' to 'what' without realising, and trying his best to get his dry tongue around a word he wasn't even sure of the meaning to; he had heard it numerous times since he was bought here, so he assumed he knew, even if he couldn't explain it.

Mukuro laughed lightly; that had been completely useless to him, but he supposed that he had been pretty vague, and it wasn't like he expected an answer. But what he got was unusual; very unusual. Though he let it slide as a misunderstanding of a tired mind; the boy _was _half asleep after all and in serious need of medical care. Mukuro was still sure that Tsuna had somehow been reborn -

The illusionist blinked; that reminded him of yesterday. And he instantly berated himself for forgetting something so important, but in all fairness, a lot happened yesterday and he couldn't be blamed that that one fact had been over-shadowed for another; it wasn't everyday you met someone like Tsuna, but now it was on his mind again…

"Tsuna…what did they do to you?" he couldn't help it; he couldn't stop himself. It may be insensitive, but Mukuro knew that the brunet had been dead from the time he was thrown into the cell to the point where he started screaming - although it was nothing from speculation, he _knew _he was right.

Tsuna didn't like all these questions, but he supposed that this one was better then the first; it didn't hold as many painful memories or feelings, even if it did hurt "…um…" the boy bit his lip, as his eyes trailed over the three "p-promise you won't…hate me?"

"What a weird question" Mukuro laughed, though he wasn't really sure what to make of it, or if it was even possible for him to hate the brunet, but as Ken and Chikusa nodded, he found himself doing so too "no need to worry, your among friends"

Tsuna blinked. Friends? - that's what they thought of him?. They didn't find him annoying or an irritate?; they liked him?.

The three panicked slightly as they saw tears well in Tsuna's eyes, though he probably didn't notice as he nodded, and continued on as if nothing was wrong "I-I'm s-shot w-w-with t-the um…" he racked his brain for the words, and deliberately didn't mention all the preparation that the Mafiosi used before hand; he didn't want to make a fuss and he didn't want to worry anyone "the d-dying will b-bullet" he said once he vaguely remembered the name the mean man had used.

Mukuro found his eyes widening; he knew that bullet from listening in on conversations; and he found himself reassessing Tsuna again; because while that bullet may be powerful, it also kills the user; if the person shot doesn't have the resolve to life - they'll stay dead.

To want to live, despite the pain Tsuna must have been put through on a day to day basis, and still want to go on?. Mukuro didn't know what to think of it; it was stubborn, it was brave, it was amazing and it must hurt -Talk about determination. But now he understood what he had seen in that ember gaze; what that fiery thing was - it was Tsuna's will to live.

It made the illusionist shiver; he felt like he had seen something he shouldn't have - it felt like he had ripped the boy open and peered inside; it felt wrong, but he also couldn't bring himself to regret seeing it, because although what had been done to Tsuna was disgusting, his eyes - brown or orange, were beautiful.

Mukuro looked up, and shared a glance with his two friends; they also seemed to understand the seriousness of that weapon, or they wouldn't have had those expressions on their faces "…um…did I…say something wrong?"

They all looked down to see a very uneasily face; they didn't really see why though; they were all in the same boat - they were all experiments and they were probably all going the same place. And they cringed at that; it hadn't effected them as much as it did in that moment, sure they cried a hell of a lot when they first arrived, but they stopped; there was no point to it anymore.

But seeing Tsuna now, fighting so hard to live…

It made them feel ashamed.

"Of course not" Mukuro muttered, as his heart felt heavy. His brows frowned low as he tried to smile; he tried to smile like Tsuna had, but he felt his facial muscles tense and stiffen; was he unable to? - was even this impossible for him?.

Though his inner turmoil was lost to Tsuna, as he understood what the quirks of Mukuro's lips meant, however much they quivered or strained to stay in the same place. After all, he knew a lot of people who had trouble with such things and Tsuna didn't mind helping the process along at all.

Smiles always did look brighter with company.

They all settled as they saw the smile grace the brunet's lips; it had been a little bit of a shock when Ken and Chikusa saw Mukuro attempt it and in all honesty, they didn't think it looked at all how it was meant to, and found themselves surprised again that Tsuna understood it and returned it.

But it was enough; they didn't know when it was that someone last smiled at them, and it felt healing to see it now; it felt so extremely healing. They didn't understand it right that second, but it was valued as a gift, because it was so rare and so precious that it was indescribable.

"What does 'Tsuna' mean?" Ken asked, looking down intently as the brunet turned his tentative gaze to him and waited patiently in silence as Tsuna seemed to think for a moment.

"…s-she…told me t-that Tsuna m-means 'b-bond'" the brunet replied, and although all three of them caught it and was interested - they didn't question who 'she' was, because they were sure that the boy was smart enough to know, and that he had deliberately not mentioned her name, so they concentrated on the new information instead.

"…bond?" Mukuro repeated, chuckling slightly; that was a prefect fit if he had ever seen one; whoever had named Tsuna had great naming sense, either that or was psychic…

Or had big dreams for their child…

And here Tsuna was, clinging to life, when it was unlikely he would survive, Mukuro couldn't help but feel a little bitter. And as if feeling sensing the raising tension, the brunet looked at up at the pineapple, before turning back to Ken "…why?"

Said blond looked a little sheepish as he averted his eyes for a moment; rubbing the back of his neck with skill as he didn't want to knock Mukuro "…er…well it doesn't sound….Italian?"

Tsuna blinked again; his brain trying to understand, before it finally clicked and that uneasily look returned again "W-well…um, papa used to say that it…was um, J-Janphanase?" he informed unsurely; he really couldn't remember that word too well anymore; it was told to him too long ago for it to still be fresh in his memory.

"Japanese?" Chikusa corrected, his voice breaking slightly from just suddenly speaking as he had been silent all this time; he wasn't being rube, Mukuro and Ken understood that - he just didn't like talking; he didn't have the confidence for it.

The brunet thought for a second; that _did _sound more familiar "Y-yes…I think that's it"

Chikusa nodded, before Ken voiced another question "Why did they give you a Japanese name?" he asked, as Tsuna stilled "are you Japanese, or are your parents?" this seemed to have bought with it another prolonged silence, so much so, Ken half regretted speaking.

"P-people…say I'm half" Tsuna muttered in a weak voice, looking downwards and at his hands; no one ever liked the fact that his blood was mixed and he would often get people commenting on - be it adult or child; it seemed to be a problem. He didn't really look Italian and he didn't really look Japanese; he didn't fit in probably.

"That's so cool!" Ken exclaimed, with big eyes. Tsuna looked up in shock; they didn't care?. The surprise marred his features as his dry mouth dropped open and he seemed to be at a loss for words as tears welled in his eye in relief and gratitude for the kind words.

The other three though, paled; why did they keep making Tsuna cry?; where they so out of touch with making conversation that all they could do was make people around them sad? - it was ridiculous!. Maybe it was just one of those touchy subjects that adults always scolded you for talking about?.

"Y-you d-don't mind?" three pairs of eyes snapped in the bruunet's direction and they realised then that those weren't sad tears; they were happy. It bought relief to know that they hadn't done something wrong; they knew that Ken could be a little brash.

"Now, now" Mukuro chided in a childish voice, while patting the brunet on the head; like one would pet a dog and smirk his usual smirk as his eyes glinted with unseen emotion "you prefect just the way you are" it didn't feel to sincere for Mukuro, as he had read that from some kind of book that he had long since forgotten, and it didn't stop the tears flowing from the chocolate eyes - but it did the trick.

It was enough - they were enough.

* * *

**A/N -**

So, here's chapter 3!. I was at a little loss for what to do with this one; their stuck in a cell injured so they were always going to have to talk through the chapter...my writers block didn't help any, but I hope this was worth the wait.

Anyway, I gave some clues to Tsuna's past and how he is now; I wonder if any of you know were this is going?...hm...

So, we only have one to two more chapters of Tsuna and co trapped, I'm not sure yet because I'm not sure how I want to play it; but I do have a plan for _ sorry, nearly gave something away there - a plan...er for the future!.

Yeah...that wasn't obvious at all. Just forget you ever read that!.

But I hope you enjoy what's to come (whatever that may be)!, by the way, this is a very mafia centric fic - keep that in mind.

**Review (Anonymous) - 'Guest' - Chapter 2 -**

I know, what has made of me? - I feel I'm growing more and more evil by the day!.

Well, you find out how Tsuna got kidnapped soon enough - though my lips are seals as of now.

I'll update as quickly as possible!.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review! : ).

**Review (Anonymous) - 'Guest.02' - Chapter 2 -**

Yeah, I've got a lot planed and a lot to do; hopefully everything is written well and that it is enjoyed!.

Thank you!, I hope it was worth the wait. And I'd gladly take the cookies!.

Well, I think I've answered this unintentionally in my A/N, but it goes much further then that (how much I'm not sure yet). I want to cover a lot of different things in this story, and I'm also not a good enough author to have them just sit around talking all the time; I'm pretty lame really.

But no, you'll be saying goodbye to said 'hell hole' pretty soon, whether it's the next chapter or the one after.

Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to review : ).

**Review (Anonymous) - 'Guest.03' - Chapter 2 -**

Aw, I'm sorry, heres tissue *Offers tissue* though I'm glad you enjoyed it : ).

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Imprisonment, switches and Butterflies_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
